Never Ever
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: End of Fear Her, Rose reflects on her and the Doctor's relationship and how nothing'll tear them apart


For Ellie - Merry Christmas (I know you said 10/Rose, but the only idea I could get had a bit of 9 in it too, hope you don't mind)

**Never Ever:**

'They keep on trying to tear us apart but they never ever will' Rose said. The Doctor didn't answer straight away. 'Don't you think, Doctor?'

'Never say never ever' replied the Doctor, he was looking at the sky rather than at Rose. 'A storm is coming.'

Rose thought about what she had said, she believed it more than anything. When she first met the Doctor, he could've been killed if it wasn't for her gymnastic skills. In that first meeting she knew she wanted to stay with him, even though she tried to put it off for Mickey's sake. And after that it never stopped.

At the end of the world, the Doctor saved Rose and most others who were on board, when the vain and more than slightly insane Cassandra tried to kill them all for money.

When the dead were walking with Charles Dickens, Rose wondered if she was dreaming. She wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't been there herself. When she was kidnapped and taken to the undertakers, the Doctor had come straight after her.

In London with the Slitheen, the Doctor had wanted to keep her with him. He acted as though it was because she could help, but Rose always suspected it was actually so he knew where she was and could keep her safe. Her Mum had been worried, she could understand why, if she had had a daughter she doubted she would allow her to travel with the Doctor. Her Mum said it wasn't safe, and she was right, but she didn't feel how Rose felt. Rose felt like she would always be safe with the Doctor. No matter what.

Utah, 2012. Rose felt like she had got to know the Doctor slightly better then. Yes, he had told her about the Time War before, but actions spoke louder than words. Rose saw how the Dalek effected the Doctor. While in Utah, the Dalek had threatened to kill Rose. It was breed for killing, and she was an easy victim. It was just another in the long line of humans and aliens who wanted and tried to split them up. And just like all the rest, it was unsuccessful.

Taking an unimaginative "genius" to the future, both Rose and the Doctor realised afterwards, was a disaster waiting to happen. Adam had proved that. There hadn't been many times they were separated then, they stuck together. How it should be.

1987. It was Rose's biggest regret and yet she didn't regret at all. She had allowed emotions to control sense, but it wasn't a shock to her, she was only human, she wasn't anything amazing being ruled by the heart was pretty natural to her. She realised then, after she lost her Dad again, that the Doctor would be anything for her safety and happiness. He allowed her Dad to stay alive for a while longer when he knew that Pete dying would heal the wound in time. He had sacrificed himself to save her. And everyone else there. But in the end, they couldn't be torn apart that easily. Her Dad sacrifice himself to save time, to save the Doctor. He brought them back together.

When they landed in the war, and she met Jack, Rose was flattered that someone so gorgeous was flirting with her - she realised afterwards that Jack practically just flirted with anyone everyone. The Doctor, as usually saved the day. It wasn't predictable, simply reliable. It wasn't really any wonder that Rose felt so safe with him.

In Cardiff, present day. Rose felt terrible about everything with Mickey, but she truly couldn't help the way she felt. It was then that she realised for sure that she loved the Doctor. It was then she realised no one would ever come even close to the Doctor for her. Mickey hadn't done anything wrong, the way she felt had just changed. She still loved him, just not like she loved the Doctor. It was a different type of love.

Daleks, again, in he future. The Doctor saw Rose 'die' in front of him. But he still fought to save her, as soon as he realised she wasn't actually dead. After she had looked into the TARDIS and sorted out the Daleks, the Doctor did want he had done so many times before; he saved her life. He pulled the vortex out of her and into himself. Causing himself to have to regenerate. The ultimate sacrifice; he gave his life for her. That's how she saw it anyway, even though he knew he wouldn't actually die.

After his regeneration he actually thought Rose wanted to go home, to leave him. Maybe at first she had been scared, she didn't know if he really was the same person, but once she realised for sure he was the same she wasn't going to leave him. She wasn't going to let a little thing like a different face change anything. It wasn't important. He was still her Doctor. And she always thought of him as _her _Doctor, though he wasn't technically.

Rose still couldn't get over Cassandra, ok so she survived being blown to pieces, but having her in her head Rose realised just how crazy she was. All she really cared was staying alive and looking good. Rose wasn't completely stupid, she knew there was vain, self-centred people around, but she just didn't realise _how _vain or _how _self-centred they could be. While Cassandra was in her, Rose could feel herself getting weaker and weaker, like she was slowly becoming nothing. But she felt the kiss. My _word _did she feel the kiss. Thankfully the Doctor was unaware of that afterwards, _that _would've been embarrassing. It had been a good kiss though, unforgettable. Although, it was more what came _after _the kiss that Rose remembered, just like every other time was she was in danger, the Doctor saved her. He was the one who kept her safe.

She was unsure as to why the idea of a werewolf shocked her. Fiction and reality had no meaning once she was with the Doctor. It had turned out that the whole idea of science _fiction _wasn't so fictional. Perhaps it was because werewolves were more _fantasy _than science fiction, and she still thought fantasy was fictional. After meeting the werewolf Rose wondered if anything fictional was really completely fictional. It was something she loved about travelling with the Doctor, there was always something new, always something amazing.

Sarah Jane had made her jealous, she wasn't going to deny that, but it was _had, _it was past tense. She wasn't jealous of Sarah Jane anymore, if anything she felt sorry for her. She had been left by the Doctor, of course Rose knew, like Sarah did, that it wasn't the Doctor's fault, but the idea of being left terrified Rose. She believed deep in her heart that the Doctor never would leave her, but seeing Sarah Jane who hadn't seen the Doctor in years. Her faith had been quickly restored when her and the Doctor had only the second argument they had ever had. Rose could still remember it word for word, the most important part; 'Is that what you're going to do to me?' she had asked. 'No' the Doctor had been quick to answer. 'Not you'. At the time she hadn't let it go straight away, but looking back on it now, Rose heard the meaning behind what he was saying. She and him would be together forever. Or as long as 'forever' was for her at least.

Reinette, Rose actually hated her. She didn't like the word 'hate', it was so ugly and harsh, but she couldn't help it, she hated Reinette. She was sure it was only because at the time she was still feeling slightly uncertain about the Doctor. The Doctor had left Rose a number of times while they were on that spaceship/in France. In the end though, he had always come back. Even if he had tried to take Reinette with them, before she died, in the end she had come back. She had a small feeling that he was really coming back for he TARDIS, his only ticket out of there, but she liked to think he had come back to her.

She had been devastated losing Mickey to the parallel world, but it sure as hell made her think. When they had returned home and her Mum had asked where Mickey was, the Doctor had replied 'home', it had caused fresh tears to fall from her eyes. She hated that home for Mickey was in a completely different universe, but it also made her think. She couldn't regret decision to join the Doctor, but she felt like she had left her Mum all alone, because she didn't think about the flat on the Powell Estate when she thought of home anymore, she thought of the TARDIS with the Doctor.

When they went to 1953 for the coronation (by mistake, Rose couldn't help but note), Rose hadn't been around for much of it. The majority of the time they were there she'd been trapped in a TV. She remember not being able to see anything, and just screaming and screaming for the Doctor but knowing it was unlikely he could hear her because she was sure no sound was coming out of her mouth. She had wrapped her arms around him so tightly when he had saved her then. She'd been so scared and once again he saved her. When she held onto him, before they went to the street party, she never wanted to let him go. She never wanted to let him out of her sight. A feeling that had never left.

It felt like they never stopped moving, a feeling Rose personally love. As she knew the Doctor did. The ending of one adventure was always the best time to start a brand new one. Landing on an impossible planet, Rose had thought was pretty funny. Since she had been with the Doctor the word 'impossible' had lost all meaning for her, and yet the Doctor used it so often to describe things that were happening right in front of them. Rose had to admit she had never been as scared as she was when they were on this planet. It was the only time that she actually thought the Doctor might be dead - not regenerated, actually dead -, it was the only time she thought neither of them would find a way out. But of course, her Doctor wouldn't give in _that _easily and got them out at the last minute. Dramatic ending, much? Rose thought, but wasn't complaining. Her and the Doctor were both alive, without so much as a mark on them, and they were still together. Always.

Rose's protective side had come out when they ended up back on Earth next. Elton didn't seem like a bad guy, but she hated the way he upset her face. Looking back at it made Rose want to laugh, Elton had been so horrified that despite the alien that had absorbed his friends, it was him Rose was having a go at. She hadn't even thought twice about it, aliens had become so natural to her. Another plus of travelling with the Doctor.

And finally - no not finally, just most recently - just a few moments ago, Rose had got the Doctor back and they were still together, off to watch the games. 'No' she said softly, not sure if the Doctor could even hear her. 'Nothing will ever tear us apart'.


End file.
